Son of Fire
by TheSilentTrowaBarton
Summary: Au sort of Everyone’s noticed something different about Mai after a few months in BaSinSe. Zuko notices someone familiar in an Earth Kingdom’s trading town and decides to track them. Everyone seems to get horribly off task when they’re heading back to the


(Maiko)

A/N: This is really AU cause I don't think this would ever happen in Avatar. Though I really felt like writing a baby fic. (though part of me didn't.) Oh well. R&R. Maiko duh. No flames. All the Tom Tom lines were directly taken from my little brother. (he's 3 and he watches Avatar with me.) This story has a fast pace tone, and isn't one of my best. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, I only own the idea of Huo. (I'll draw him later or something)

Son Of Fire

Azula had been the first to notice four months back. Their stay in Ba Sing Se had been far too long with far too little to do. Azula partially blamed herself for letting Zuko rejoin, and allowing him to communicate with the girls. Now six months after, she was staring into Mai's hazy pink eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Ty Lee asked Mai; her voice was almost a whisper.

Mai was resting her hands on her stomach, "I'm doing fine."

Azula resisted the urge to throw a bolt of lightening at her friend's abdomen. Zuko was constantly at her side. At first he had panicked, realizing that there had been a possibility that Azula had lied to him about being taken as a war hero, and gaining his honor back. After Azula finally sent a report to her father, and all was assured, he finally calmed down and began caring for his raven-haired companion.

"Are you sure?" He brushed Mai's bangs to the side, only to have them fall directly back into place. The carriage went over a bump in the road.

Mai smiled at him after being jostled and nodded. "I'm positive."

Azula finally took a sharp breath and glared harshly at Mai. "How old are you Mai?" Her words were full of spite.

Mai's eyes went to the floor to avoid Azula's wrathful stare. "I'm sorry princess."

Zuko glared at Azula for a moment until he decided to focus his attention back to Mai.

"How old are _you_ dear brother?" Azula asked.

Zuko's eyes filled with pride, "Seventeen."

"What?"

"I'm seventeen Azula." Zuko placed a hand on Mai's shoulder.

Azula grew quiet.

Ty Lee sighed, "He is Azula."

Azula frowned, "So what if you're of marrying age that doesn't change the fact that-"

"Mother wasn't of marrying age before she had me so stop whining." Zuko growled at her.

"And look how wonderfully you turned out to be." Azula chuckled.

"Quiet!" Zuko shouted.

Mai's soft and weary hand went to his shoulder and she shook her head, "Prince Zuko, please."

Zuko's expression quickly softened to a smile, "It's funny how something so nonexistent and small can make you so angry," He taunted.

Azula sighed, "Mai, how did your father take the situation? I forgot to ask you." She was ignoring Zuko now.

Mai frowned at her, "If you have to know, he said he was ashamed at first."

"At first?" Azula felt herself curse the last part.

Zuko laughed, he knew full well what she was going to say.

"Then I told him it was Zuko's."

Azula balled her hand into a fist as lightening began to form little uncontrolled sparks of anger. "Oh."

"Azula calm down." Ty Lee placed a hand on her wrist and the sparks died down.

"You're right Ty Lee, why should I be upset?" Azula sighed, "Mai did ask me if it was alright if her and Zuko spent time together."

"Not that kind of time though." Ty Lee whispered, and the two both broke into laughter. Mai and Zuko both cracked smiles. They were used to the teasing.

Zuko looked at Azula with a calm air, "I'm glad you can find some humor in this."

Mai frowned, "Agni knows I can't."

"Whore." Ty Lee poked Mai in the stomach and the two laughed.

Zuko mumbled, "Don't say that."

"Sorry Zuko." Ty Lee moved around in her seat, "Mai and I usually joke around and say stuff like that, don't we Mai?"

Mai nodded as she smiled down at the spot that Ty Lee had prodded. "Yes we do."

There was a long silence that suddenly arose. A feeling of distance came between the group as Mai gained a highly emotional look upon her face. Zuko finally broke the silence by coughing into his hand.

"How's Tom Tom?"

Mai smiled, "He's ok. Mother said that he says my name all the time."

Ty Lee jumped up and finally asked a question that was daunting her, "WHAT ARE YOU NAMING IT?!"

"Don't call him an 'it'." Mai said.

"How do you know what it is?" Ty Lee paused, "…him is.."

"'he is' Ty Lee." Azula corrected.

Mai looked at her belly, "I don't. I suppose it's hoping. I know being the oldest and being a female felt slightly degrading, that's all. When you have a brother that's younger then you and he gets more respect, you don't think too well of yourself."

"You parents favor Tom Tom?" Zuko asked.

Mai nodded, "Yes."

"I'm the oldest, and I never had problems!" Ty Lee smiled, making a rainbow shape over her head as she spoke.

The three all looked at her and spoke in unison, "Only child."

Ty Lee smiled, "OH yeah!" She poked Mai's cheek, "Soooo?"

"Huo." Mai stated.

"I don't get a say in this do I?" Zuko sighed.

The three girls giggled.

"No you don't. Huo is a noble name, I'm not making it anything impossible, and he's not going to be named after anything." Mai jumped slightly when Zuko patted her on the stomach.

"What if it is a girl?"

"Then you name it." Mai frowned.

The group laughed again.

"…what did your dad say about this?" Mai asked in a whisper.

Zuko shook his head, "he refused to speak to me on the matter."

"Shortly." Azula stated, "That means he doesn't want the citizens to find out." She started at her nails for a moment, "That means that father will speak to him on it when the time comes."

Mai smiled at her stomach, "Heir to the throne."

Azula shook a finger at Mai, "We'll see about that. If I have my way it won't be."

"Stop calling him 'it'." Mai hissed

"YES, he will be." Zuko frowned, beginning to lean over possessively speaking of his birthright.

"Oh?" Azula hummed, "What if father passes away and names me heir of the throne?"

"And then you get magically assassinated?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko's eyes widened, "Don't even joke about what mother did."

Azula sighed, "She was a brilliant woman wasn't she? I thought she was soft hearted until she killed grandfather. Really, and all just to save you Zuzu."

Zuko's eyes cast downward.

"And then, little Huo will defy Zuko and Zuko will be all 'You're disrespectful!' and then burn him!" Ty Lee said with enthusiasm.

"Excuse me?" Zuko stated while Mai concealed a smirk.

"Oh come on, we all know Mai likes the scar." Ty Lee sighed.

Mai's cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink, "Yes he knows."

Zuko smirked and the other two felt it was best to leave the subject alone. Just then, the carriage ceased to move and the door opened.

"Your majesties, we're at the docks. The royal procession is here to escort you home." The Dai Lee member stated.

Azula stepped out of the carriage first. "Thank you solider. I'll be sure to tell my father of your extended loyalties. You shall be named a noble in the eyes of the Fire Nation." Her arms were crossed powerfully behind her back.

Mai and Zuko looked at one another. 'Azula was becoming soft?' was the unspoken question. The member was a father with four children who lived 'without wife' in Ba Sing Se and he had escorted him out to the coast with three other members of the Dai Lee. Azula had pinpointed him.

"Thank you!" The man bowed to the ground.

"Let Long Feng know, I now have full access to the city, I expect full reports every week. As long as he does not run the place into the ground, he shall be appointed second in command."

"Yes your highness."

Ty Lee sprung out of the carriage, "Uh-oh… hey Mai…"

Mai felt her heart climb to her throat, "Please tell me you have good news Lately, depression and other symptoms had broken down her assassin's qualities. Mai had not noticed what Ty Lee was attempting to prepare her for.

Zuko stepped out and helped Mai down, "Oh Agni…"

"MAI!" Mai's mother quickly rushed over and held her daughter tightly in her arms.

"Hi mom." Mai's voice was raspy and sympathetic.

"Oh darling! How are you?" Her mother placed a hand on her stomach, "Hello!" Her voice rang happy and sweet. "Well, your father _wasn't _lying." She looked at Zuko with a devious smirk. "Look what you did young man."

"Mom…" Mai's embarrassed voice came out as a squeak before she could notice Zuko laughing.

"Mai, Mai… Mai!" Tom Tom was outstretching his arms to Mai as his and Mai's father carried him over to the small accumulating group.

"Hello Tom Tom." Mai stated.

"Hi Mai Mai!" Tom Tom squirmed till Mai's father placed him on the ground. He rushed over to his big sisters side and paused to take a look at her belly. "I'm the baby!" He proudly stated.

"Oh Agni… He's going to be uncle to a nephew that's not more then three years younger then him." Zuko stated.

"Well that's not his fault." Mai's father stated. Zuko bowed respectfully to him.

"Yes sir." Zuko looked him square in the eye before sighing, "Mai?"

Mai looked at her father who refused to acknowledge Zuko. "Dad, get over it."

"Excuse me young lady?" Mai's father instantly turned to her before Mai's mother could stop him. "I have to acknowledge no one if I-"

"Shut up." Mai stated harshly.

"Excuse me?"

"Mom's fine with it. Why can't you be? You're just upset because you don't have a say in anything anymore." Mai patted Tom Tom on the head and then stepped slightly behind Zuko.

Zuko glared quickly at Mai's father, "Stand down." The man quickly went silent. "Mai's right. And if there is anyone that you should be upset with, it's me." Zuko cast his eyes downward. "This is my fault."

Mai's mother quickly gasped, "Oh dear! This isn't anyone's fault! This is a blessing!"

"You're over emotional woman." Mai's father criticized.

"I'm happy for them." She smiled while lifting Tom Tom from the ground.

"I'm getting married." Mai whispered.

"…what?" He asked.

"That's why we're headed back to the Fire Nation instead of chasing after the Avatar and my Uncle." Zuko stated.

"That's right, he got away didn't he? Your uncle that is." Her mother spoke.

Zuko nodded.

"…When?" Her father asked.

"After I have the baby." Mai said, stepping from behind Zuko.

"Why after?"

"It's more noble." Zuko stated. "The people of the Fire Nation won't know about the child for at least two more years, it's tradition. That's why my father is in no rush to speak of it."

Mai's father finally nodded with a deep sigh. "Then how much longer before we need to sail back in."

"Anywhere from two to four months?" Zuko guessed, then received a reassuring nod from Mai. "I'll have the royal procession come in and bring you home."

"Can they stay with us for a while?" Mai asked bashfully. "I would like to have my mothers help for the first few months if that's ok…."

"Should I be there when you have the baby too?" She asked.

Mai's eyes widened and Zuko nodded approvingly, "I don't see why not."

Mai's mother quickly hugged Zuko, "OH! You've always been so sweet!"

Zuko staggered a bit and noticed Mai's father laugh under his hand, "Well then." He stepped up and bowed respectfully to Zuko and Mai, "We should allow you two to depart."

Mai stood stationary and bowed back to her dad. "Good-bye father."

Mai's mother quickly began sobbing as she hugged Zuko and Mai tightly, "OH! It's been so long and I have to let you go again!" Tom tom hugged to Mai's leg too. "Oh my baby's leaving!"

"Good-bye mother." Mai softly hugged her back. The woman nodded and let her go with a deep sigh.

"Good-bye my little one."

Tom tom remanded planted on Mai's foot with his arms wrapped around her leg. "I wanna ride!"

Zuko chuckled. "He's getting bigger."

"I can't feel my leg." Mai finally pulled Tom Tom off and hugged him, "Good-bye little brother, you'll have someone to play with next time you see me."

He simply babbled and let his head reel backward. Mai sat him down and bowed once more before departing with Zuko toward the ship.

"Your father hates me." Zuko stated aloud.

"Father would hate anyone that takes me from him. Including Azula and mother." Mai grabbed tightly to Zuko's hand as they strolled toward the dock where the ship was among the large green city. "This place is so much smaller then Ba Sing Se."

Zuko suddenly halted as if he had seen something along the docks. "Wait."

Mai looked in the direction that he had become focused on, "Zuko where are you…" Mai sighed as he released his grip and rushed down the street and into a business quarter. "What's with him?" Mai looked over to the royal Fire Nation navy ship where Azula and Ty Lee had already boarded. She could hear the girls running about the deck. Rolling her eyes she rushed after Zuko, "Zuko! The ships about to depart! ZUKO!" Mai shouted, finally catching up to him. "What are you…." Mai's eyes grew wide as Zuko pointed to a pale woman who laughed among a group of Earth Kingdom women as they entered a shop. Zuko's face was expressionless and blank as he listened to her soft voice cut through the others like a knife. It was soft, sweet, powerful, and comforting. "…That's her isn't it."

Zuko stepped backwards, "No."

Mai grabbed his shoulders from behind. "It's better to try then wish you had. It's all too perfect. Just try." Mai pushed him forward as he ground his heels into the ground. A smile spread across her face, "You're hurting to baby."

Zuko stumbled a bit at her slight humor, "I know it seems like it would be something important, but I think I'd rather live in memory. I don't want to take that chance."

Mai sighed and turned him around to face her. "My father lives in Omashu. …I'll have to visit him from time to time. … we can always make a detour…"

"If it _is_ her." Zuko whispered. Just as Zuko spoke one of the women walked to the counter.

"Do you two need anything?" She asked. The women in the back laughed over something.

"Hurry up Douyu! I'm kicking your butt next!" The group of women laughed and her voice broke through the rest like rays of sunlight.

"Zuko, you know it's her." Mai said before looking to the woman, "Yes, you see-"

Zuko covered Mai's mouth, "Yes, umm. My wife and I-"

"I'm not your wife!" Mai's words were muffled under his hand.

"Yes, uh, you see, we were just wondering if you knew how to get to…the docks…."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Zuo Den, This young man here wants to know how to get to the docks." The older woman shook her white hair. Mai looked to her left where the docks were. Zuko truly was one to crack under pressure, and it caused him to make irresponsible statements.

Zuko's hand dropped from Mai's mouth as the woman labeled as 'Zuo Den' stood inside the building and began to walk toward them. "She's wearing red, look at her Zuko." Mai whispered.

"Just a minute girls. I have to help the poor fools out." The woman did not look forward until she finally made it to the front counter.

Mai could feel him trembling as she leaned against his shoulder.

The woman's eyes became wide with fear, worry, confusion, affection, and just about any emotion that Mai had ever seen. "… …how… …how can I be of service…" Her voice was a whisper.

Mai stepped forward and looked the woman in the eyes, "well?" Mai looked to the two who stood captivated for a long while. "Zuko, say something. It is her?"

The woman threw her arms across the counter and pulled Zuko into a tight hug as she began to sob. His hands trembled as he hugged the woman back. Mai remained silent and she watched the women in the back quickly stand.

She shook as she released him slowly from her grip and wiped the tears from his cheek. "Look at you." She whispered. "Why are you here? Please tell me I'm not mistaken." She softly stroked his cheek.

Mai sighed as Zuko refused to speak, "He was banished, and a traitor, and now we're heading back to the Fire Nation."

"I didn't ask you young lady." The woman glared at her but her hard expression soon became shocked, "Little Mai?"

Mai bowed. "Hello my Queen." She crossed her arms across her stomach bashfully to hide her little 'secret'.

"What are you doing here with Zuko?" Ursa quickly turned back to Zuko, "Zuko are you alright?" She was looking over his scar.

"I'm fine mom." Zuko didn't bat her hand away as she poked and prodded.

"Come in!" She demanded grabbing both of their hands.

"But we have to get to the ship!" Mai sighed as they entered the room.

Ursa proudly pointed to Zuko. "_THIS_ is my son!"

Several of the women gasped and began to comment on how happy they were for her. The uproar had been much less then Mai had expected.

"Who's the girl?" One of the ladies stated.

Ursa smiled, "This is my daughter's friend Mai. Say hello Mai."

Mai stood bashfully as she had around Ursa in the past, "Hello." She looked to Zuko, "So I'm Azula's friend?"

Zuko smiled, "Mom…"

Ursa turned around and hugged him tightly, "ooo! Look at your hair why did you cut it! It's so shaggy and messy now!" Ursa ran a hand through it, pulling experimentally at the ends.

"I had to cut it, but mom…"

"Oh, and look! You're wearing Earth Kingdom clothing! You look so good in green!" Ursa hugged him proudly.

"Mom…"

"You don't throw bread at baby turtle ducks anymore do you?" She asked.

"Zuko?" Mai asked.

"MOM." Zuko sighed.

"URSA!" One of the ladies in the background shouted.

"OH! What is it Shoun?" Ursa growled, taking a break from obsessing over her son.

"I believe the boy has something to say." The woman pointed.

"Oh." She turned back to Zuko, "What is it?"

Zuko stuttered for a moment, then finally swallowed hard, "The Fire Nation won the war just a few days ago."

The room filled with a gasp and the women began to ask questions left and right.

Zuko turned back to Mai and raised his eyebrow at her, "Why'd you gasp?"

"Cause it seemed like fun." She joked. "I'm kidding. Just a sharp pain."

"What?" Zuko turned back to her and quickly moved her arms out of the way, leaving her without her baggy crimson sleeves to cover her stomach, "Are you ok?"

Ursa suddenly gasped, "MAI!" She rushed over, "Sweetie! How old are you?!"

Mai blushed, "I'm sixteen now."

Ursa acted a bit surprised at her words, "You are? You're of marrying age now?"

Zuko mumbled, "She has to now."

Ursa stepped back and looked over them, "…Zuko…what's…"

Mai and Zuko's faces both tinted a deep red. Zuko kept his eyes on Mai.

"Wait a minute!" Ursa stated pulling Zuko away from Mai, "What did you do?"

Zuko swallowed hard and spread his arms bashfully, "uhhh… ta…da…"

"Zuko!" Ursa's hand struck him loudly across his scar.

The room grew silent for a moment.

He rubbed the spot and sighed, "I deserved that."

Mai chuckled, "You should have seen what Azula did."

Ursa crossed her arms and pouted at Mai, "I'm not done with him yet! You're next young lady!"

Mai stepped backwards. She had never feared Azula, pregnant or not, but she always knew that Ursa was a force to be reckoned with. The woman could control Fire Lord Ozai for heavens sake. Mai smiled at the thought that she might have some sort of influence over Zuko some day. "Yes mother." Mai joked.

Zuko's eyes widened, "Mai!"

Ursa stepped away from Zuko and toward Mai, "Alright, since you seem to want to discuss this so badly." Ursa grabbed Mai by the ear, "Why?! WHY IN THE WORLD would you go and sleep with my son! You know full well that they can BEHEAD you for that."

"Because the sex was good." Mai 'ow'ed as Ursa pulled harder. She mumbled innocently in her raspy voice, "Because I love him. Ow. I was kidding."

Zuko stepped over and peeled Ursa's fingers from Mai's ear, "Mom, please be careful."

Ursa stepped back and looked at them. "You love her don't you?"

Zuko nodded.

She looked at Mai and shook her head, "I know you love him. You have since you were just a toddler."

"What?" Zuko looked to Mai, "Why didn't you say anything before."

Ursa and Mai both shook their heads at him, "Azula."

"But I'm not afraid of her anymore." Mai said outright.

Ursa nodded, "That's good. …are you two getting married?"

Zuko nodded again. They new she could not come, so nothing more was said for a while.

"…we need to get back… Azula's going to be upset." Zuko said.

"Azula's here?" Ursa's voice was more worried then happy.

"You don't want to see her." Mai said, "She's the reason we captured Ba Sing Se, and Iroh… she's also the reason the Avatar's most likely dead."

Ursa nodded, "I knew my daughter would be the downfall of many."

Mai began, "Iroh did escape though."

Ursa arched an eyebrow when Mai and Zuko smirked at one another, "I take he had some assistance?"

"MAI! ZUKO!" There were two voices ringing through out the city streets.

"We have to go! NOW!" Zuko grabbed Mai's hand. "Mai…" He hugged Mai tightly, "Mother, Mai's the reason we found you."

Ursa rushed and hugged them both tightly and planted kisses on their cheeks, "NOW LEAVE! I love you both very much! This is for your own good, not mine!"

Mai pulled Zuko out the door. "I'll come visit soon! After Mai has the baby! It's name is Huo!"

Ursa waved for him to go, "Yes! I love you my son! Now go!"

Zuko and Mai made it out just before Azula noticed where they had come from. "Right here." Mai stated and Azula turned around.

"Where have you two been?" Azula asked then shook her head. "Never mind. Let's go." Ty Lee was close behind. Mai and Zuko looked in the shop window once more and smiled at Ursa when she pointed to Azula. They both nodded and waved as they followed her to the dock.

They walked down a few more alleys and finally arrived at the large black, red, and golden ship. As they walked up the plank Azula took a moment to pause.

"Set a Course for home!" Azula raised an arm.

Without delay, Zuko lifted Mai off her feet and spoke, "You heard the princes! We're taking the prisoners home!" For a moment the group chuckled as they walked up the planks. Zuko looked back down onto the dock and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

Zuko pointed to Iroh, who was standing proudly next to Ursa as they waved them off. The ship began to pull away as Iroh pointed to his stomach, then to Mai. It seemed that Ursa had begun explaining things to him. Iroh shook his head at Zuko who rubbed the back of his neck in shame.

"What are you looking at?" Azula asked. She quickly glimpsed her mother standing on the dock looking back at her. She stood stone faced for a moment, then sighed. Zuko and Mai looked at her, ready to pounce. "GOOD BYE!" She shouted to the dock, and began waving.

"You're in a good mood." Zuko mumbled, letting his guard down.

Azula stepped away from the edge of the ship. "I have my reasons."

"Oh?"

Azula smirked as she walked to her throne, "I just found out Mai named your son 'Fire'."

Zuko frowned quickly at Mai. "You couldn't come up with something more original?" Zuko pulled her tightly into her arms and kissed her.

Mai smiled, "No."

A/N: haaaa…. Yeah. So I ended up mixing the ideas for two really angsty fics, and got this.

Out of every 5 ideas I have, I finish 3 of them. Then out of those 3 only 1 gets posted

Yeah. W/e. anyway, I'll have to write one where Huo is older. He's basically supposed to be the worst of Zuko and Mai. Some Hellion that is very snotty with black hair, pink eyes, and keeps his chin raised 24/7 just so he can look down his nose at you. He throws fits when he doesn't get his way, he threatens guards. In the end though he's supposed to have the utmost respect for Zuko and ends up softening up. And he cannot fire bend. I wanted him to use knives.

"Mai you can't wear black to a royal fire nation meeting." "I'm the queen I'll do what I want." "…ok." (haaa…. Zuko wouldn't go against his wife, no matter who it is.)


End file.
